


The Shattered Mystical Adventure

by The_Person_Whos_Name_Is_THE



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fiction, Gen, Self-Insert, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Person_Whos_Name_Is_THE/pseuds/The_Person_Whos_Name_Is_THE
Summary: After waking up in a cold sweat in the middle of a forest, our main character finds himself wrapped into a "mystical adventure" full of planet-destroying danger and death-defying moments.
Kudos: 4





	1. A Cold Sweat And A Chilling Message

**Dark**...  
  
  
All that was around me was darkness. No matter which way I'd look, it was just... Dark... Until a bright light started to wash over me, so intense it was like I was staring at the sun from the orbit of mercury. The light settled and... It **WAS** the sun, directly overhead of me. I started feeling around and... the floor that I laid upon felt... spiky... It was just grass, felt like grass and moved like grass, and that was the first thing my mind latched to, grass.  
  
After I was able to stop my head from spinning in circles, I then realized, I was in a forest. But something seemed... Off... The trunks of the trees felt... sketchy-er, and the leaves looked like they were hand-drawn by scratch. "Where am I?" were the first words to leave my lips, but even my lips, no, my entire body felt nearly completely different. I looked at my hands, their crevices were deeper and darker, my hands also felt nearly 10x smoother. I took a look at my feet, in which I realize my shoes are missing, they looked more similar than Siamese twins, even though I specifically remember my left foot had a bit of a bent toe, my feet were also spotless, bottom and top, even after standing on grass and dry dirt.  
  
I then felt my face, my chin was leaner and more defined, my eye sockets were a decent bit bigger, my eyebrows looked perfectly trimmed and were much bigger, and my hair felt longer and smooth. I looked all over myself, ("why did I look so different, and why does it yet feel... So familiar?") was the only thought in my head. My body was leaner, my muscles were more toned and visible, my body looked like a world-record holding athlete but just by feeling how heavy a nearby small boulder was, my strength was none changed. After having a small crisis, I then noticed, my phone was in my pocket, it was nearly dead but it worked. I clicked it on, 7% battery, had no signal, it was shinier than normal and the screen was bright, but for some reason it didn't bother me.  
  
I decided the only thing I could possibly do in this situation was travel a certain direction and hope to find a town. Using what directional knowledge I remember from my time back in the boy scouts about 7-9 years ago, I travel off.   
  
  
10 hours pass...

* * *

  
I was starting to wear down, mentally and physically, but something kept pushing me forward, a will to survive you may say, maybe it was my subconscious moving me along, even I don't know. My body felt like it was about to collapse, it felt like my consciousness was slipping slowly away, when just then...  
  
  
 **HONK!  
  
  
** I heard a horn so loud that it woke me right up, a car horn, a deep one that sounded like it came from a semi. Immediately with whatever energy I have left I sprint in its direction, I then burst out of the thick forest behind me and... Its a city, right in front of me, roads going in several directions. I realize I was next to a road, likely where I heard the honk come from, and if I didn't hear it, I would've turned to the left, and walked away from the city. at that moment I thought about trying to walk to the city, but my legs were about to give out and it was nearly a mile down the road. ("Dammit!!") I thought, ("I was so close, its just right there, cmon legs, work dammit!!"). When just then, I heard a car come by, it stopped by and opened its door. Inside the car was an old man, with blue-ish hair and a graying mustache, he had on a white lab-coat and had a cat in his lap. "Sir, do you need help by chance, I was just coming back from a small science convention another town over and I saw you over here on the floor looking like you just got spat out of a tornado, do you want to come back to my place to warm up and eat?" for a moment I stood there, dumbfounded, I recognized the old man immediately, I couldn't believe it...  
  
"D-D-Dr. Briefs?!"  
  
Dr. Briefs wasn't surprised to hear his name being said like that, as because of his status of being the current leader of Capsule Corporation, he was quite popular. "Why yes, that's me, are you ok sir?" he asked, as I still stood (well now on my knees as my legs have given out) dumbfounded. Not trying to make a ruckus, I reply "y-yes I am, also sure, thank you for your hospitality" I said as I wearily stand up and get in his car. ("Me, a currently fragile & helpless teenager getting into a old man's car in the middle of nowhere, perfectly safe") I thought jokingly. As we drove back, he asked me a few questions. "So, where are ya from, cause it seemed like you were lost." I knew if I replied with an honest answer, a panic would start to brew and ensue, so I made up a quick lie of amnesia, "I... don't remember" I said to him straight. "Hmm, that's a bit strange, its like you have some slight memory problems. Maybe you could at least remember your name?" he asked. I was pretty sure I knew that since I remember everything, and was about to tell him when... I realized that I actually don't remember my name, it struck me for that moment that I don't remember my name. Was it the exhaustion, was it because of me suddenly appearing, I couldn't remember no matter how hard I tried. "I... also don't remember that" I said. "Oh, it appears worse than I thought, here, I'll give you a checkup at the lab, free of charge, does that sound ok?" he asked. If I refused his offer, it would just make me look more suspicious, so I reluctantly said "sure" as we entered the city.  
  
As we entered the city, I started to get a better look around, the buildings were almost all white, there were tunnels in the air going from building to building, with floating cars speeding along in them. Some of the buildings were regular ol' rectangles but others were long pillar-like buildings with round tops. The people walking around were basically normal, except some were anthropomorphic animals. As we approached the center of the city, I saw a massive building, the main HQ of capsule corp. as we parked, Dr. Brief said "ahh, finally back home. Well, come on, I'll get you some food." And so, as I walked with him, the inner child in me started screaming with glee, as I realized I was in one of my favorite anime's since childhood, where I watched my favorite heroes grow and become strong...  
  
  
I was in the world of Dragon Ball.

* * *

An hour later after having a nice bowl of rice with sauce (don't ask which sauce), some home-made chicken, and some fish, Dr. Briefs started leading me to the examination room while also touring me around. I needed a way to get out of this, if he finds out at the examination that my brain is near perfectly fine, then that'll just attract even more suspicion on myself, I needed a name, and then I saw it, in the kids waiting section for the examination room, I saw a kids book. On the kids book cover was a lion, ("a lion") I thought. ("Maybe... Hmm... Aha! That'll work!"). I then said out loud "Leo" which caught Dr. Briefs attention. "Hm?" he noised. "L-Leo is my name" I said. "Ah, well that's good, it seems your memories are returning, maybe the examination is a bit unnecessary, you probably just bumped your head" he said. "I guess so" I quietly said as he started touring me around the place more.  
  
After about another hour or so I asked him a question that would either mean likely life or death for me, "c-could I perhaps spend a few nights here?" I asked. "Oh, why sure, we have plenty of room for guests" he said. After thanking him a ton, I head off to my room and start to think again. ("This is really the world of dragon ball... that explains why I look like this, but how did I even get here, is there even a way to get back home?!"). I took a look on my phone, thanks to its new looks and functions from coming into this world, it has full signal and it says the age (dragon ball year if you didn't know) that I'm in, its age 737. I try to remember how that date is important, for some reason It is, but before I could think any longer, there's a knock on the door. "Hello, uh, Leo was it? This is the groundskeeper, I saw a letter out front right on the ground, its for you." what they just said chilled my spine all the way up to my skull, the only people who should know my new name are people at capsule corp. and even then not everyone here should know, so who was the letter from and how did they know my new name? either way, I politely take the letter and read it silently, all of the hairs on my arms and legs stood straight up.  
  
" _You may not know me, but I know you, I brought you to this new world of yours for a reason, I want to see how you'll get through it all.  
I've left a little gift in the letter, some coordinates, so many of my test subjects fail my expectations nearly right away, but you seem different.  
this is one of my only gift to you, my only instructions is that you go to the coordinates alone, fail to do that and I'll see you as another subject that failed my expectations, and you'll be terminated swiftly.  
-An old pal"  
_  
If that food I ate at lunch digested any faster, there would've been sh*t in my pants at this moment. Every speck of that note, down to the coordinates I was provided, unnerved me. Along with the letter, suddenly around a dozen magazines slipped under my door, all lewd, and then a note saying " _take these with you!_ " on one of them. I decided to pack them away to take with me, as I now had the slightest feeling of where I was headed. After telling Briefs of my situation, he provides me with a car, 10 days worth of food & water, and around 40,000 zeni for boat fees, as the coords measured being out in the water. As I did know that one zeni was equal to one yen thanks to my time online a long time ago, I estimated he gave me around... $380, which can likely rent me a boat for up to around 1-3 weeks and provide me with barely enough fuel. I thanked Dr. Briefs profusely, "ahh don't mention it, besides I had one too many cars around the garage. You're doing me a favor by getting rid of that ol' model" he said. After saying one more thanks, I drove off, waving back, when I then notice someone I didn't see before. a short, blue-haired girl, no older than 5, waving me goodbye. As I distance myself from the main HQ of capsule corp, I think about who that little girl was...  
  
"Bulma..." I practically whispered, as I drove off, down the highway Dr. Briefs picked me up at just yesterday.

* * *

After about 6 days of driving, nearly avoiding bandits, road hazards, and what I swore was a pterodactyl, I was at a docks. I capsuled up my car (it felt so cool), paid to rent a motorboat, and I set off with a radar I bought at a souvenir store. it took a day and 1/2 of boating but I saw it, a small island with a pink house, with the front having red letters spelling out "kame house" right above the door. After docking my boat, I walk up to the front door and was about to knock but stopped in place. ("Am I really about to do this, cause I know if I do, I'm basically signing my future death warrant... Ahhh f*ck it, why not") I say in my head, as I knock on the door. An old man answers it, wearing shorts, an orange button-up shirt with random letters scattering it, and a necklace holding a orange-yellow ball with 2 small red stars in the middle. Along with that he had some flip flops with really thick soles, and a wooden cane which appeared to be made of palm-wood. I stood, sweating and internally fanboying, "uhh, are ya ok there?" the old man asked as I continued standing there nervously without saying a word.  
  
"The names Roshi, now are you alright kid?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to make, and I hope you enjoyed it too!
> 
> this is my first time writing one of these kinda stories, so your feedback on maybe what to change here and there would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> now you may be wondering who this mysterious person helping out our main character is, well you'll know soon enough...
> 
> will our new main character be able to win roshi's trust? why is the age 737 such an important year? and who is this mysterious "pal" that brought our main character to this new world? find out next time on DRAGON BALL! (sorry i had to)


	2. The 300 Year Old Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As our hero persuades Roshi into letting him train with him, has he found out why age 737 is so important, and how rough will Roshi's training be?

As I stood there, trying to get my bearings, I say aloud "a-are you the turtle hermit, R-Roshi?" "Yes... I already told you my name..." He replied back. "OH" I accidentally nearly shouted from my nervousness and internal fanboying. "W-well may I come in?" I had shakily replied back. "I guess" he said apprehensively. Once I went inside and got a tight leash back on my inner fanboy, I immediately blurted out the most stupid question I've ever asked really fast. "May you please train me?" ("aaaah sh*t)". Roshi stood there for a moment, like he had suddenly gotten whiplash, and then proceeded to chuckle. "Now what reason would I have to do that" he replied back. I then remembered the literal stack of the lewd magazines I had in my backpack, so I pulled them all out and dropped them on the desk. Roshi's eyes widened greatly, cartoonish even. "T-t-t-THESE ARE ALL THE LASTEST EDITIONS! I was planning on heading out to get them but... You brought them to me, for free even!" he had said as he jumped for joy and flipped through a few of them.  
  
After Roshi had gotten his bearings, he re-seated himself. "Well, I guess you got me there, alright, I'll train ya" he tiredly replied. ("WOAH THERE, inner fanboy calm the f**k down now)" I jokingly thought, as I could only barely contain my excitement from making me bounce off the walls. After a few seconds of silence and basically tying my inner fanboy around an imaginary tree, I replied with "thank you a ton". "Although" he replied back nearly instantly. "Just from a glance I can see your pretty weak, your just... Normal... But you also feel really different, like your not from around here..." he questioned. I tried to wave it off to him like I was trying to do some martial arts prior to coming here and maybe I have big potential, and it seemed to have thrown him off, for now at least, knowing Master Roshi, its only a matter of time before he can basically read you like a book. "You must be tired from the voyage here, go upstairs, rest up and sleep, training will start tomorrow" he had said to me stoic-like... Before diving his face straight into the mags. Now that I was finally alone with my thoughts, I kept thinking of how age 737 was important to me, and about the mysterious man who gave me this crap. My mind wandered back to bulma, her just being a kid... "(Wait... I also saw that she was really young, less than 5 years old, which means I'm 4 years after her birth at the least... 4 years... Wait a damn minute, Am I-)" I had thought, about to have a eureka moment, when I then heard a commotion and a loud **BANG!** right outside.  
  
My only thought at that moment was "Master Roshi...!"

* * *

  
I instantly sprinted down the rickety pink steps and burst open the door. Outside was a bandit, a few actually, around 7 of them, all pretty badly burnt but not dead. I looked over at Master Roshi, who had his hands forward in a wide cup shape, a single sweat drop falling down his head. "Whew, wish I didn't have to use that technique, but they pulled out a buncha machine guns, if they fired then, even I couldn't catch all of those bullets!" he said to me. After we tied them up and I put another imaginary rope around my internal fanboy, one of them woke up, and it was time for interrogation. "Alright, why did you men come here?" asked Master Roshi. The bandit, not wanting to experience what hit him the first time, instantly spoke. "WE FOLLOWED THAT KID OK?!" he yelped. "Why'd you follow someone like me?" I asked. "You seemed like you were in a hurry, we thought you might've known a treasure spot as fishers usually secretly went out to collect gold deposits. we wanted to ambush you and take the gold for ourselves!" he admitted. I breathed a sigh of disappointment, and asked Master Roshi what to do with them. "This is your first assignment, take your boat, and go bring these thugs to the police" he said to me. At first I was a bit shook by what he said, but then just sighed again as this is something Master Roshi would do. "Yes master" I said to him. I hauled the thugs, all still tied, on my motorboat (using a bit of help from Master Roshi), and set off. As I now knew the way to go, it merely took me an hour to get to the docks, call the police, and then boat back.   
  
After getting back to the island, I saw that Master Roshi had headed inside. I was about to head inside myself when I stopped at the door. "(Maybe...)" I thought. I stepped back onto the beach, and tried to focus as hard as I could, harder than I ever have, feeling any energy I could possibly feel in my body and focusing it into my hands. I then went ahead, using my memory of the series, to do several hand motions, trying to gather my energy in any way I could. "Ka..." I whispered as the hand motions continued. "Me..." I again whispered, now cupping my hands in-front of me. "Ha..." I again whispered, a bit louder now as I slowly draw my cupped hands back. "Me..." I (again) whispered, a bit louder again. Then silence... pure silence... as I focused harder and harder forward... and then... "HAAAAAAAAAAAA" I screamed out as loud as I could as I pushed any gathered energy in my hands forward, and... **tssssss** was all I heard come from my hands, no beam, no blast, it was a mere spark that could barely light a candle. Even then I still looked at my hands, and decided "(f**k it)" and I let out my inner fanboy, as I proceeded to laugh and cheer with utter glee that I could muster at the least SOME energy of some sort.  
  
What I didn't notice was Master Roshi, standing at the window. He had watch me try to use the technique, and felt nice that I had tried his technique, even though I've had no prior practice with ki control. "So he does have potential in him, this might actually be interesting"

* * *

It was now the next day, I was now wearing the turtle hermit GI (another rope around my inner fanboy), as I met outside with Master Roshi. His first task was for me to run around the island 10,000 times, he said he would run with me, and if I took a rest, I would get bonked on the head from him. Although I was allowed one 5 minute rest every 1000 laps, where I could drink, sit and catch my breath, have a bite to eat, that sort of stuff, as he would also keep count. I knew it would be hard but I had no choice, and so I started to first jog around the island, after about 600 laps I was really starting to wear down, every fiber of my legs wanted to stop for a moment, and I did for a millisecond, big mistake. Master Roshi then bonked me on the head with the force of a boulder, it was extremely hard, almost feeling like he cracked my skull. "YEOWCH" I blurted out, holding my head which now had a big cartoony lump on it. "That's what you get for stopping, now, move!" he commanded at me. And so wearily I ran, barely being able to make the first 1000 laps. After I got a break, drank and poured water on myself, and took the best gulp of air I ever breathed since I was born, I set off again, and this time made it up to 650 before getting another WACK on the head. This went on until I was able to finally beat a 1000 laps without getting a bonk. I noticed that and saw that I was improving at an astounding rate, although it may have just been my head told my legs to keep pushing so it doesn't get another bonk, as the hit on the head itself hurt worse than my legs.  
  
After finally going 10,000 laps, and getting around 6 more bonks on the head, I finally beat the laps and then collapsed. "Alright, that was an ok job, we'll continue this the day after tomorrow, your legs need a good break after exercising after all!" he told me. I looked up at Master Roshi, who I now saw only now after the 10,000 laps. "(the man is still wearing his shell, and he doesn't even have a drop of sweat on him... holy sh*t)" I shockingly thought. Once I dragged myself back inside, I ate dinner, which I proceeded to devour like never before, cleaning a whole 6 bowls of rice with sauce (do not question which sauce), 3 entire trays of sushi, an entire chicken, and a good ol' medium sized slab of dino meat (which was surprisingly good, tasted like pork, ham, chicken, and beef all combined). As I dragged myself into my bed, I immediately fell unconscious within 12 seconds, likely now holding a new record as the fastest a person has ever fallen asleep after laying down on their bed. The night came and went, as I then awoke to my alarm. As I turned it off, I got ready for the second day of whatever bullsh*t Master Roshi would throw my way.  
  
The day wasn't that eventful, I mostly played on my phone, Master Roshi tutored me, as training the mind was just as important as training my strength and spirit, realized just how bad at math I was, and eventually the next day came. It was the same training, 10,000 laps, except this time I was fully prepared. I had recently eaten to give me energy during the run, and also drank a plentiful amount of water, along with doing a sh*tload of pre-workout stretches. This time I was only bonked twice, and came out of the laps panting and holding my knees, much better from the last time where I literally collapsed. After having only half of what I ate last time, day came and went, then my break day as well, and I was back to the 10,000 lap run. This time even without prior prep I was only bonked once, came out of the laps breathing heaving and holding my knees instead of panting, and I ate a normal amount.  
  
The same training went on for 2 months, each time I got faster and I could breath longer. By the end I could lap the island once every 2 seconds and didn't even need a break in-between. "Good, your leg strength and breathing have increased drastically, now we can get a bit more serious. lets start with upper arm strength, do you see that rowboat over there?" he said, as he then pointed to a small rowboat over to the right. "Yes, why do you ask master?" I asked puzzledly to Master Roshi. "You are going to be rowing that boat non-stop for 8 hours straight, with only getting a 5 minute break every 2 hours, understand?" he commanded me. "Yes master!" I said without skipping a beat. Master Roshi took off his shell to make it more fair on me as we both hopped in, and I rowed off. If I had to say this was one of the harder parts of his training, it would be an understatement. I would've rather ran 100,000 laps around that island than row. After about 4 hours I could barely take it, it was my scheduled break and I used it to my advantage, drinking, eating, stretching, cooling myself down, I did everything I could to give myself as much as an advantage as I could, as we then set off again.  
  
After the 8 hours, and me rowing back, along with about 3 bonks, I collapsed back onto the shore, kissing ground like I did the first time. "Your doing well Leo, you already know when to prepare" he told me blankly. I barely dragged myself up, had myself a feast, and fell unconscious on my bed even faster than before. The break day came and went, except this time he started to show me the barebone basics of martial arts, only the basics, a few kicks and punches to common vital areas. And so the next day of rowing came quick. Did a little better but not much, still collapsed when I got on shore. Another break day goes by, and soon so does 3 and 1/2 months. After this long stretch of time, the rowing started to become a breeze, I can nearly break the oars now with how much water I push away. along with that my breathing is far better than ever, and after the 8 hour rowing trip, I do a quick 20,000 laps around the island to prove I wasn't done yet. "You've exceeded my expectations, but you still have a long way to go, we'll start the serious training tomorrow" Master Roshi said. I was pumped up, I wanted that serious training more than ever, it sounded too enticing to be true.  
  
I was ready for anything

* * *

"I am NOT ready for this" I said perfectly aloud. "Nonsense" Master Roshi exclaimed to me. "You've grown beyond my expectations, if you want to grow further you need to do this" said Master Roshi. As Master Roshi proceeded to take off his weighted turtle shell. "My shell weighs in at around 200 pounds, you'll be using a 50 pound shell, I believe you've got this" he said. "Come now, to the boat, put the shell that is provided already in the boat on and row forwards without stopping" he commanded. "Yes master..." I said, absolutely worried on how harsh this would be. The rowing trip wasn't much different, I barely tired myself out before we reached our destination, 30 minutes later. "Woah..." I said, as we came upon a massive island. "Welcome to Training Island!" exclaimed Master Roshi. As we got off the boat, Master Roshi immediately throws a peculiar stone with writing on it. "With that shell on, you have until sunset to find that stone, fail to do so and there's no supper for you!" he commanded. Without hesitation I said "yes master!" and set off into the thick forest. I almost didn't make it, but i barely found the stone and ran back to Master Roshi, who had somehow transferred kame house to the island. "(Y'now what, not gonna question it, just gonna accept it)" I jokingly thought. "Well done, from now on for however long, you'll be training at this island, understood?" and without a second word I exclaimed "yes master!" as I usually did.  
  
Training went undisturbed for two whole years, until one day, when it was one of my break days, we heard gunshots outside. As me and Master Roshi calmly walk outside, we notice bullet holes in random spots of the house as we look forward. It was those 7 thugs Master Roshi took out before, except with further backup. Their was almost 4 dozen of them, they must have joined some kinda gang. "Hah, this is payback for messing with us old man, WE'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S THE STRONG ONES HERE!!" they exclamated. Master Roshi stood up, "guess I'll have to-" "no master, allow me" I interrupted. "Alright, consider this todays training" he said as he laid back in his chair. "Hah, this wimpy teen thinks he can stop us? I'LL HE ABLE TO BEAT HIM ON MY OWN, TAKE THIS ONE!" he shouted out as he fired a load of bullets. I always had a theory that in Dragon Ball, light moves instantly, there's several things backing this up which I won't mention now, but I also theorized that using ki can help you perceive time slower. So as the shots travel to me, I concentrate ki to my eyes and hands, and I can see the bullets move! Quickly I grab each one that comes my way until the thug's mag is empty. "H-huh?!" he stammered, as I drop every bullet he fired out of my right hand. "T-THIS GUY IS ALSO A FREAK, EVERYONE, FI-" "WAIT!" I interrupted, as the small army gave me confused looks. "I wanted to try something I haven't tried for years, with my increased strength, it may just work. so could you be a pal and just hang on a second?" I ask. "H-heh, alright fine, with how many there are of us, you should be no problem even with whatever little thing your trying" he said.  
  
I start to do a few hand motions in the air, gathering a decent amount of ki in my hands. "Ka..." I whispered, as the thugs stammered back for just enough time, and as Master Roshi sat forward, he thought; "(Alright, show me if you actually have what it takes)". "Me..." I whispered again as I cup my hands forward. The thugs take another step back, Master Roshi leaning in closer. "Ha..." I whisper, slightly louder as I start slowly pulling my hands back. The leader thugs tries to regain his cool and order the troops "f-f-fi-fi-i-i-fhh" but he is unable to muster the words through his fear. "Me..." I whisper yet louder, a blue aura forming in my hands with my hands fully pulled to my side, along with the thugs taking another step back and Master Roshi leaning in even further. Its silent, as I'm concentrating on a point and gathering more energy... and suddenly... "HAAAAAAAAAA" I roared out, as a mighty wave of blue energy pools from my hands, the thugs stumbling in terror as Master Roshi stands up and cheers. Then the wave of pure blue energy hits its target, the floor in front of them. Around a dozen thugs get launched up into the air and scorched, just like last time, as the rest watch them hit the earth, unconscious but all alive. "And to think, that was only around half power" I said, sending shivers down the thugs spines, as they drop all their weapons and flee. Me and Master Roshi tie up the unconscious ones, call the island's police, and go back to our daily lives.  
  
Until 10 more years pass

* * *

I was sparring with Master Roshi, we'd usually do this from time to time to hone my martial arts better, and as per usual Master Roshi won. We were lounging around after when suddenly turtle, Master Roshi's talking best friend who is a turtle, came rushing back with some news. I didn't hear them as I was still sitting but it seemed serious somewhat. Master Roshi hopped on turtle's back as they went off, they came back around an hour and 1/2 later, with company. I looked over where turtle and Master Roshi returned. "Oh hey, you two retur-" I said as I then suddenly stopped in place. Master Roshi had brought back two other people. A girl in a pink nightdress with blue hair and blue eyes, no older than 16. But I didn't pay most of my attention on her, as the second person was the person who astonished me beyond belief. A short, spikey haired boy, wearing a blue GI while having a red pole put into a holster on his back. This small, unassuming boy is what shocked me to the core, and changed everything for me the moment I saw him.  
  
It was Goku, Son Goku, my childhood hero...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again this chapter was a blast to write, sorry it took me so long to get to though, I was pretty busy IRL
> 
> How will our hero keep cool under seeing his childhood hero right in-front of him? how strong is this "Son Goku"? and who is the mysterious man? find out next time on DRAGON BALL!
> 
> (now some power scaling since it'll be impossible to tell things without it
> 
> Leo - 110 (thanks to extensive training and high potential thanks to being from a completely different dimension, he has grown tremendously)
> 
> Master Roshi - 190 (stronger than in the original thanks to a decently strong sparring partner
> 
> (all other power levels are the same)


	3. The Young Monkey-Tailed Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo comes face-to-face with his virtual idol, how will he react? how will his inner fanboy react? and oh god BULMA IS STILL MISSING HER PANITES CUT CUT, CUT TO THE END I SAID CU- all those questions and more will be answered, now!

**↓ Age 749, September 2nd, 9:22 AM ↓  
(I will be showing the date and time for as long as I know it now)**

* * *

My heart was skipping beats like mad, is that really him, can this actually be real, I can't believe it! but didn't Master Roshi meet up with them back on the main island, why bring them here?! "Kid, _M'lady,_ welcome to kame house!" exclaimed Master Roshi. "So... what are we doing here again?" asked Goku puzzledly. "Why, just like my star pupil, I saw potential in you, and with how entertaining it was to teach him, maybe I or he could give you a few lessons, hmm?" said Master Roshi. "WOAH, YES PLEASE THAT PLEASE" Goku said excitedly. I was still stunned, Master Roshi brought him here because of... me?! My inner fanboy at the moment had ripped the imaginary tree from its roots, snapped the imaginary ropes, and has started having a seizure on the imaginary floor. Jokes aside, I finally regained half of my composure and immediately dragged Bulma to the other side of the house by her arm. "H-HEY, what was that for?!" she asked, being decently pissed. With every bit of composure I had left to give, I said to her "did you bring your luggage with you by chance" I asked, staring to blush. "Yeah... why?" she asked, more confused than angry this time. "Well... look under your nightgown real quick and tell me... is anything under there? not trying to be a creep, I'll even turn the other way but, please just check" I asked, blushing as red as a tomato. "Ugh, find weirdo" she said reluctantly, as I turned around.  
  
Next thing I heard was an audible gasp, then the popping open of a capsule and the opening of a luggage, with the sound of cloth being heard. After the noise had stopped I turned back around, this time she was the one as red as a tomato. She gave me a silent and stuttery "t-t-t-thanks-s" and went back to stand next to Goku. "(that was close as sh-t)" I thought, almost saying it out loud by accident. The conversation had continued as it had before, with Goku getting the Nimbus (adding a stroke on my seizuring inner fanboy), and with Bulma giving a little "sneak peak" to Master Roshi (except this time its more "family-friendly" as family friendly as flashing an old man could get). As Bulma and Goku went to say their goodbyes, I couldn't stand around any longer without asking the big question. "Hey wait, Goku, Bulma, I've got a question to ask" I said to them as they turned around. "Yeah, whaddya wanna ask us?" asked Bulma. "May I come with you to aid on your adventures?" I asked right away. Goku agreed almost instantly as I seemed near Master Roshi's strength, Bulma was a little more hesitant, as because of the panties incident, but because I did help her avoid showing her nude fanny to an old man, she agreed. "Well Master, may I?" I asked Master Roshi. "Why are you asking me for permission? You're your own person, go on have fun!" exclaimed Master Roshi. I was beaming with pleasure and excitement. "Thank you Master! I'll be back soon, goodbye for now!" I cheerfully said as I ran quickly inside to pack up my stuff. After packing I waved back to Master Roshi while getting on turtle's back to go back to the mainland.

* * *

**↓ Age 749, September 2nd, 9:40 AM - 4:40 PM ↓  
**

* * *

After turtle had brought us back to the main land, Bulma was about to un-capsule her car when I poked in. "Here, allow me" I said as I reached in my pocket, grabbed and clicked a capsule and tossed it to the ground. What poof-ed out of the capsule was my capsule car, that had been unused but kept perfectly preserved for over a decade. "Jeez, that's like, a really old model, although it appears to be modified with some tech that looks similar to today capsule cars, but its a little different" she pointed out. "Lets just say, it was an old experiment of your dad's" I said with a sly grin on my face. "Wait, you're friends with my dad?!" she exclaimed, surprised. "Well, he actually saved my life, only been chatting through this laptop I got 5 years ago with my savings, so yeah you could say that" I said. "He saved your life... hmm... wait- OH, your that one guy that my dad found on the side of the road, the one he said "looked like he went through a hurricane" correct?" she excitedly asked. "Yep, that's me, anyways hop in, the car should be fueled, with its extended fuel tank we could drive on a full tank for 3 straight days" I said. "Sweet, lets hit the road, I'll drive" Bulma enthusiastically said. I was surprised Goku had been quiet for this long, what was going on in his head?  
  
About an hour into the trip, I decided to ask Goku a question as he'd been quiet this entire time. "Hey lil squirt, what's the matter?" I asked him. "Well... I've been trying to find out, who's stronger, you or Master Roshi?" he asked. "Ohhhh, that's simple, Master Roshi has beaten me in almost every fight we've had" I answered. "Whaaaaa?! but he looks so old and you look so cool!" he said, shocked. "Well, lesson #1, looks are very deceiving, judge a fighter on their looks and you'll be on the receiving end of a beatdown" I told him. "Ooooo, ok, that makes sense i guess" he said. As for the next while he nagged me and Bulma's ears off.  
  
Around 6 hours later, Bulma asked me a question I wasn't expecting. "So, remember where you came from yet?" she asked. "Nope" I immediately responded. Of course I know where I came from, but its just, I can't remember my real name. Also throughout these recent years I checked back through my memory and discovered more discrepancies pop up, I can't remember if I had a family or not, if I even went to school, or if I had any friends, its like everything except for my knowledge on dragon ball related stuff has been erased from my mind. I knew it was likely the mysterious man's fault for this, once I find him ohhhh the questions and the beatdown will not stop.

* * *

**↓ Age 749, September 5th, 12:10 PM ↓  
**

* * *

After a long drive, with me and Bulma switching places constantly, we stop at a small town that also holds a dragon ball to finally refuel. As we enter the town, we start hearing whispers around. "[he's coming today... oh no who will it be this time?... I hope he takes my wife, that'll be a blessing...]" stuff like that. "Hey Bulma, you refuel, I'm gonna go look around a bit" I said. "Oh ok, have fun" she says back. As I start looking around for a certain someone, a little girl by the name of Pocawatha, to give her the warning of the threat coming to town. Soon I find the resident's household, and give them the warning, when suddenly I start hearing giant footsteps. A massive demon-looking man walks into town, its Oolong. Goku is already on the scene before I am, "Goku, head back to Bulma, I'll be done here in 5 minutes, trust me on this" I tell him. Goku shrugs and says "ok" and heads back to Bulma. "Tell me, where is the girl, Pocawatha" Oolong asks with a booming voice. "Drop the act Oolong, I know who you are ya pig" I say without a second thought. "W-wha" he stutters as he stumbles back a bit. "H-ha, what a joke, I'm a massive demon, there's no PIG around here, are ya stupid?" he says trying to regain his cool. "Oolong, you have 10 seconds to drop the shapeshifting before I send you into the stratosphere, I am the star pupil of MASTER ROSHI HIMSELF" I roar out. Oolong stumbles back again, sweating and breathing, he had gotten word of a pupil of Master Roshi's, but to be right in-front of him?! He had to skip town and fast.  
  
Immediately Oolong shapeshifted into a bat, and the moment he turned around, I called for Nimbus, as thanks to Master Roshi being kind (he was severely drunk at the time of giving it to me), I could also summon it. I hopped on board and flew right after him, pushing nimbus to max speed and grabbing him by the wing. Oolong looked horrified, as I continued "5... 4... 3... 2..." I counted. Out of fear Oolong turned back into his pig form. "Good pig, now, where are all the girls" I ask. Oolong soon then leads me to them, who have been living in luxury. "Yep knew it" I said, as I told all the girls to head home. Back at the village, now with Oolong tied up on a car seat, we refuel up, Bulma make's the "vitamin", we get the 6 star dragon ball, and we head off. Along the trip, we untie Oolong, and then Oolong eats all of the food except the food in my bag, and so when we provide him the "vitamin" he gladly eats it. Until my car has a flat tire, In which Oolong tries to escape as a fish, he does but then the "vitamin " comes in. I yell out "PIGGY PIGGY PIGGY, OH PIGGY!" as I hear screams, one-liners I heard him make originally, and diarrhea, truthfully one of Bulma's most evil inventions.  
  
Now back on the road with Oolong back in his spot, I start the drive to the next dragon ball, Fire Mountain...

* * *

**↓ Age 749, September 6th, 6:30 PM - 11 PM ↓  
**

* * *

"Hey, its getting pretty late and right now we're both tired now, lets uncapsule that camper van Oolong said he had, this'll be a decent place to sleep" I said to Bulma. "Eh, I guess you're right" she replied back. As we got out of the car and she capsuled it up, suddenly we heard a vehicle approach from behind, on it a tall man with several scars and a sword at his side was on the floating motorcycle. Along with him on the back seat was a small, blue and white cat with tiny eyes and a long tail. They proceeded to hit the brakes and get off the motorcycle right behind us. "Why hello there" he said to us calmly. "My name is Yamcha, and I'm the owner of these lands" he exclaimed to me calmly. "Hey I am too!" the small blue cat said. "Just hand over whatever valuables you have and I'll let you go peacefully" he said to me, still calmly. "Hey wait a minute- your that one runt from shapeshifting school, Puar wasn't it?" Oolong spoke up. "Yeah, I am, you were always a big mean bully!" Puar retorted back. As Puar and Oolong bickered back and forth, I called to Yamcha. "Hey, aren't we gonna get this fight started?" I called to him. "Oh? So you want a fight? Well, if its a fight you want, ITS A FIGHT YOU'LL GET, HAAAH!" He screamed out, swinging his sword down onto my shoulder. As the sword made contact with my shoulder, it shattered like glass and Yamcha went fly behind me. Yamcha was bewildered, I took a sword swing and made it break without taking as much as a scratch. "H-heh, t-that was j-just a fluke, it has to b-be" he stuttered out. "I'll show you who's stronger, take this, WOLF FANG FIIIIIIST!" he screamed out while approaching me quickly.  
  
As I turned to face him, he let his fists fly free. However my speed was far too much for the bandit to handle, as I dodged every hit he tried to throw. "h... how-" he muttered out, speechless. "You focused too much on power because of my previous feats, meaning your speed suffered" I explained to him. "A-a-alright then, TAKE ANOTHER ONE, DIFFERENT STYLE, WOLF FANG FIIIIIIST!" he screamed out and approached with even mightier speed. Even I would've had a tough time with how fast his hands moved, but luckily my strength still far outclassed him, as I took every hit with little more than a few scuff marks on my GI. "a-a-aaaahh..." he again muttered out, in shock. "That time you focused too much on speed, putting all your power into speed made your power have a detriment. Consider this lesson #2 Goku" I yelled out to Goku, who was watching the fight go down with pure childlike amazement in his eyes. "Lesson #2, find a balance between speed and power, usually focus more on speed at long range where it'll be harder to land hits on the target, while focus on power at close-range when you're absolutely sure the enemy cannot possibly dodge" I told Goku. "Now then "the mighty bandit Yamcha", what's next?" I mockingly said, leaving myself wide open.  
  
Yamcha stood stunned, unable to process what happened, looked around for something to hopefully help him win this, when he then saw Bulma. Immediately Yamcha freaked out via his irrational fear of women, uncapsuled his motorcycle, and drove off at full speed with Puar. "Anyways Bulm-" I was about to say when I saw her blushing in the direction Yamcha went, and knew what she thought of him. "Well umm, Bulma, lets uncapsule the camper van and lets settle down for now, sound good?" I asked. "OH! Uhh... sure" she said lightly, as Oolong pulled the camper van capsule out as we drove it a few minutes into the desert. Once we found a good spot to stop it, we got settled for the night. Bulma claimed the only upstairs bed after taking a shower, Oolong and Goku sat on the downstairs couch, and I grabbed a chair, propped it up, and sat down. "Uhh, are you sure you're gonna be comfortabl-" she was about to say when I interrupted her. "I've slept on worse, trust me one time when I failed a task Master Roshi set me up to do, I had to sleep outside at least 500 meters away from the house. Ended up sleeping slouched on a rock, in the rain" I said with her going "Eesh" as we drifted off to sleep, this time she wore some underwear cause I was also sleeping upstairs.

* * *

**↓ Age 749, September 7th, 3:12 AM ↓  
**

* * *

I was awoken by a noise that can only be describes as **POOF**. I slightly opened one eye and looked over to Bulma and saw her... but shorter and looking like she came out of the bath. Then Goku came upstairs, except his hair looked plastic and his face looked more childish than usual. I knew it was Oolong and Puar who would accidentally trick each other, and also knew that whatever happens tonight, nothing will go wrong, and that what happens next I knew Yamcha would need the character development, so I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**↓ Age 749, September 7th, 9 AM ↓  
**

* * *

My alarm went off and woke me up. I used my speed to turn it off so Bulma could sleep in a little before we head out. As I was heading downstairs to make some coffee (which I started drinking thanks to Master Roshi's harsh training requiring me to be awake), I heard a faint noise. **Clunk, tssssssSSSSSSS** it went, and I realized what it was. I immediately raced out the door, my speed shaking the camper van which woke up Goku and Oolong who raced outside to see what the hell was going on. Outside, they saw me holding an RPG that looked freshly fired. As I then hurled it up in the air and sent a small ki blast at it, making it explode. "(Whew, its lucky I remember that happening in the original)" I thought. Yamcha, the one who fired the rocket, was again shocked at my sheer speed and power, immediately riding away on his vehicle. I then also remembered someone was about to place a bomb on the car, as I then zoomed around and grabbed said person's hand. It was a dog-person, in a skin-tight purple suit with a katana on his back. Immediately after placing the bomb he ran in fear, as I then use a small finger beam to cut off the bomb and throw it away before it went off.  
  
As I went back to the other side, I saw that Bulma was awake, likely cause of the 2 massive explosions she heard. "What the hell is happening out here?" she asked groggily. "Oh nothing, now get dressed and we'll hit the road!" I said to her. After she realized she had no clean clothes and the only clothes were from Oolong, she reluctantly put on the "bunny costume" as we headed out in my car. But behind us, two people followed, Yamcha and Puar. As last night they overheard about the dragon balls and would try to steal them from us whenever they could.

* * *

**↓ Age 749, September 9th, 2 PM - 3:10 PM ↓  
**

* * *

After a drive that could only be described as "long" we finally were at the next dragon ball location... which was located approximately in a massive fire engulfing a mountain, Fire Mountain. As we got out every hair on my back stood directly up, behind me lurked a giant of a man with an axe, wearing a metal helmet. He swung down at me and I immediately evaded to the right as it nearly broke the floor where it landed, but the behemoth man then swung his mighty fist at me with extreme speed, I could barely block it as it sended me hurling into a destroyed building. "LEO!" Goku yelled out for me, as the gargantuan human stomped towards me while roaring about us being thieves and such. "WAIT, I'm one of the students of Master Roshi!" I called out to him, making him stop dead in his tracks. "Huh, wait, your Roshi's new student? I heard he got a new student but I didn't expect it to be as young as someone like you. I'm sorry I reacted so harshly, you can call me the Ox King, a pleasure to meet you" Ox King said to me. "Nice to meet you, now can you help me out of this rubble?" I asked. "Oh, sure, what brings you here?" he asked, pulling me out of the rubble with the force of a bull. "Me and my group were looking for the dragon balls, but it seems you have a lot on your hands" I said gesturing over to the fiery mountain. "Ah yes, its been burning for quite some time now, thanks to a magic fireball that came from the sky, setting it ablaze with a fire that could only be put out by the bansho fa-" he said when I then interrupted. "Oh no, no fan needed, allow me" I said to him smugly. "And Goku, this'll be lesson #3" I said to him, as he watched intently.  
  
I jumped up onto a wall, expanding my ki to full power. "Ka..." I yelled out, doing quick hand motions. "Wait, I-is he-" Ox King said in amazement with Goku watching even closer. "Me..." I yelled out slightly louder, now cupping my hands forwards. "Ha..." I yelled a bit louder again, pulling my hands back. "Me..." I yelled out even louder, with my hands fully cupped back, as a ball of ki formed in my hands. And with a mighty roar, went "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" as I let the ki in my hands flow into a beam of energy. The wave of dense, strong energy clashed and exploded against the mighty mountain. Once the dust had settled, the fire was put out, and a massive hole was left in the mountain. "Whew, lucky thing I did it instead of Master Roshi, if he did it, the mountain would've gone poof" I said to the group. I then noticed everyone was in total shock of my display of power, except for Goku, who was vibrating at extreme speeds from pure ecstasy.  
  
After which, I jumped down to talk to Ox King. "Now that the fire is out, our radar here told us that the dragon ball is at your castle, may we have it?" I asked politely. "Why sure! you helped save my castle so its the least I can do" he said to me. I was about to call nimbus to go up into the castle when Ox King voiced one more request. "Before you go up there, recently I lost my daughter, she hasn't returned home in a while, could you find her?" he asked. "Hmm... alright. hey Goku can yo-" I was about to say to Goku when I saw that he stood, in-front of my car, destroyed with his hands cupped out. "Oh... well umm... Goku could you go hop on nimbus and find Ox King's daughter?" I asked him. "Alright Leo, I'll be back!" he excitedly proclaimed as he called for nimbus and flew off. About an hour passed before he returned. On nimbus, a small girl about the age of goku, wearing blue, light armor and a spiked helmet, jumped off nimbus.  
  
It was Chi-Chi, Goku's future wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was a doozy, but really fun to write, started marking down times as the dates are all coming from the wiki, with the times being my own estimations
> 
> now then, we have one power level change:
> 
> Goku - 15 (thanks to extra lessons by Leo, along with small sparring sessions when avalable, goku has gotten a tad stronger than the original
> 
> (All other power levels are the same)
> 
> Will Chi-Chi still gain her love for Goku? where has Yamcha gone in all this? and will Leo be able to overcome the next few foes with his extreme power level? find out next time on DRAGON BALL!


	4. A Strange Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After gathering the dragon balls (and after a few not-so-close encounters), the gang finally gathers all the balls, but with everyone satisfied at the current moment, Leo makes a strange wish, one that will change the direction of everything to come

**↓ Age 749, September 9th, 3:10 - 3:20 PM ↓  
**

* * *

The small girl, Chi-Chi, looks around for a minute, soon seeing me. Thanks to my tall and muscular figure (being that when I originally arrived back 12 years ago I was 6'3" and I've only grown since), she gets a bit shy and runs over to Ox King. "DADDYYYYYY!!" she yelped out, giving Ox King a hug so strong it nearly knocked him over. "Eheheheh, there there my little turnip" she teased to her, giving her a bearhug of his own. "I can't thank you guys enough for all your help, please if you need anything else just ask" he offered. "Well all we need right now is the dragon ball, so if we could get that, that would be great" I told to him. "Ah yes yes, it should be up in my castle, if you may you can go up there and get it" he told to me. "OOH, can I come along Leo, pleeeeeease?" Goku begged. "Of course Goku, lets hop on nimbus and head up!" I told him. Excitedly, he jumps on, with me in the front to steer as we head off over to the castle.

After arriving at the doorstep, me and Goku hop off and head on in. The inside initial area was large, VERY large. A towering roof stood above us with panes of stained glass in them, with banners flowing down from pillars that held this behemoth of a structure together, and at the front of this mighty castle, in-front of several doors spanning in other directions, likely leading to guest rooms, upper sections, and towers, stood the Ox King's throne. On the throne's tip sat our prize, the 7-star dragon ball. I walked up to the throne, leaping onto the seat, and I grab the ball from the top of it, putting it in a bag on my side. "Alright Goku, lets head out" I said to Goku, who was still gazing at the scenery of the castle. After dragging Goku out of the castle and onto nimbus, we ride down back to the others. "Alright. I got it, so uhh Bulma, do you got a car cause mine is uhhh... busted" I ask her. And so with her pulling out a capsule car, we drive off to the final dragon ball.

* * *

**↓ Age 749, September 9th, 4:00 - 4:25 PM ↓  
**

* * *

As I drive through the desert full of oversized mushrooms, I notice something. "Hey Bulma, when was the last time you fueled this car up?" I ask her. "Oh uhh, I forgot" she replies. "Well the car is low on fuel and there's a town up ahead, lets go stop there and fuel up. oh and also, get you new clothes, speaking of which..." I say, before quickly swiping the bunny ears off Bulma's head and hiding them in the glove department. As we enter the town, its pretty busy, people hanging up wet laundry, buying food, selling wares, the usual. "Hey Bulma, while you fuel up and buy clothes, I'm gonna have a look around town" I told her, as I walked further into town. The townsfolk gave me small glances before going back to business, as they've never seen someone with such weird attire before. As I walk through town I then see two guys wearing rabbit ears, goggles, and coats with several pieces of equipment threatening a local jewelry seller. "I-I'm sorry sirs, I-I-I d-don't have the earrings your looking fo- AHH!!" he yelped, as the tall rabbit-eared mercenary pressed his foot down on his head. "You have 24 hours to get it in stock, or you'll be speaking with the boss PERSONALLY" he demanded him. "Y-YES SIR, I PROMISE I'LL GET THEM IN, JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT MEEEEEE" he cried out. "Hey you two, corrupt coney crusaders, if you wanna harm this town any further, you'll have to get through me" I yelled to them. the short rabbit mob member responded quickly with a quick warning, "hah, look at Mr. Hero here, listen punk" he said while walking up to me, "I'll give ya one chance to retract that little statement of yours along with 100,000 zenni, how does that so- wh- GRAAAHGH, AAAAHHHH!!!" I interrupted him by grabbing his hand which was previously poking my chest, and crushed it. The tall one immediately sprang into action, pulling out his pistol and firing 3 quick shots. Without worry or fear I flow ki into my eyes and hands, while placing my palm out and quickly blocking the bullets with my bare hands. The tall rabbit gangster was left speechless and dumbfounded, and immediately pulled out his radio. "B-boss, please come to town quick, there's a super strong guy here!!" he yelped into the radio.  
  
I stood for a minute, not saying a word until a car drove into town. The car had big floppy white ears with a painted on face with rosy cheeks. The car stopped and out stepped an anthropomorphic, white rabbit wearing shades and robes, Monster Carrot. "B-BOSS, the guy who beat us up is right over there!" the short bunny bastard yelped. Immediately Monster Carrot leaped into the air, doing a flip, and landing in-front of me, offering his hand to shake. "I already know your power, you're not gonna catch me with that" I told him. "Oh phooey, guess this'll have to be done the hard wa-" he was saying before being interrupted by Goku, who was screaming over for me. "LEO!! are you ok?" he asked. "I'm fine, why?" I asked him. "Well I heard a lotta noise coming from over here and I saw that big rabbit guy jump through the air" Goku told me. "Well Goku, remember lesson #1?" I asked him. "Uhh, yeah why?" he asked back. "Well, this next lesson, lesson #4, goes hand-in-hand with it" I tell him. Suddenly Monster Carrot, getting bored of my talk with Goku, tries to attack me with pin-point strikes, but I'm already 10 steps ahead of him, dodging every attempt of his to use his ability. "Was that really all? come on, I thought you were the boss of this place, don't tell me you've gone soft" I taunt to him after jumping back. Monster Carrot gives me a mere growl, before lunging back at me, putting every bit he could into speed, not caring about precision, power, or technique, only wanting to touch me just once. But even my speed alone is far too much for him, let alone my technique, as I then jump back again after dodging dozens of attempted blows from him. "You can't beat me, give it up and you'll be arrested without any further harm" I bargained.  
  
Monster Carrot at this point was huffing with rage and fatigue, "(how dare I let some nobody from out of the blue make a mockery of me!)" he thought. "(Hmm... aha! I've got it!!)" he planned. Suddenly the fluffy mutant monstrosity lunged at Goku while his guard was down, planning to turn him into a carrot and use him as bait. I couldn't react fast enough, it looked like Goku would be caught. Suddenly however, Goku sprang into action, pulling his power pole out, sticking it into the ground and making it extend, bringing him to safety. He had been cautious of Monster Carrot the entire time, understanding what lesson #4 was about. "Haha, good going Goku!" I yelped with glee. "You understood lesson #4 without me even needing to explain it." I said with enthusiasm. "Lesson #4, when an enemy is making unnatural movements that would seem suspicious in a fight, he's likely preparing a technique. You saw in his flurry of blows that he wasn't focusing on actual damaging hits at all, which means him touching someone must have a certain effect, which is also utilizing lesson #2 involving balancing speed and power, incredible job watching us!!" I yelped out again. "Hehe, thought that seemed a little unusual" Goku said playfully. "Now then you not-so-crafty creature, willing to take my bargain?" I asked him. Monster Carrot was sweating profusely, he couldn't out-speed me, he had nobody to take hostage, he thought and thought and thought for a long minute. Out of nowhere Monster Carrot stuck his hands up and calmly said "I surrender" with a blank expression, as to not show his panicking. His left and right hand men were immediately knocked to the floor with how sudden and surprising it was. "Good, you made the right choice, also here, put these on" I told them, while throwing him a pair of thick leather gloves that I found in the glove department of Bulma's car. "Just to be sure you can't use your little technique" I told him.   
  
"Why thanks for capturing them for us, we've known they were in this town for a while, its just that they kept the entire town hostage, we couldn't do anything!" the officer told me, as 4 other officers picked up the tied up gang and put them in a police van. "we'll be sure to keep the main leader on maximum security, for life" he told me. After they were taken away, I bought a certain tool to help me later. After that we refueled the car, and set out on the road again, hearing cheers and cries of relief behind us from the civilians in the town.

* * *

**↓ Age 749, September 9th, 5:30 PM - 12:10 AM ↓  
**

* * *

Bulma was driving this time, Oolong was in the back with Goku, looking out into the desert of comically sized mushrooms, Goku finally being quiet for a while. I was in the front passenger seat, playing some weird game called "Group Bastion 2" on the gaming program "Smoke" on my computer. Suddenly Oolong spoke up, "So Bulma, what are ya gonna wish for?" he asked. "Ohohohoho, I forgot to tell you I guess. A boyfriend, a perfect boyfriend just for me!" she fangirled. "Seriously? you can wish for anything at all, but you decide to wish for that?! What a waste of a wish!" he said. As Bulma and Oolong argued their hearts out, with Goku in the middle of it, confused as he spaced out, something caught my eye, a woman with long black hair, similar in age to me, was looking at us while talking into a walkie talkie. I looked straight at her, catching her attention and causing her to duck out of view. I interrupted Bulma's screaming, "Hey Bulma, stop the car, there's danger afoot around here" I told her. "Uhh... bit weird but ok, guess I'll trust you since you've took care of all the danger we've faced" she said, stopping the car. I put my laptop back in my bag and I got out, slowly, as to keep my attention of my surroundings clear. Suddenly I hear the sound I was expecting, **Clunk tsssSSSSSSS** it went, but it was faster. I saw where it came from and kicked the incoming rocket straight up. Looking over to where I saw the rocket come, I see a mech with one arm for firing missiles and one grabber arm. The mech suddenly however, at rapid fire shoots off 5 rockets towards the car.  
  
I try my best to deflect them all, and I'm able to successfully deflect 3, but one of the rockets made it through and hit the car, while another hit me square in the chest, both exploding on impact. The ensuing explosion blew everyone out of the car mostly unharmed, but it destroyed the car in the process. Meanwhile thanks to the rockets hitting me square-on, I was launched to the side and hit a large mushroom's trunk, half of my Gi completely torn from the rockets, along with a medium-sized waterfall of blood flowing from my shoulder. "LEOOOOOOO!!!" Goku and Bulma cry out simultaneously. All of a sudden the mech lands in-front of the blown-up car, inside it is the dog-person in the skin-tight suit from before, the one I stopped from planting a bomb on our camper van. the 2-legged mongrel started scavenging into the trunk where it finds the suitcase holding the dragon balls. That's when I wake back up, my shoulder shooting with pain I've never felt before, not even during Master Roshi's harshest training. Thanks to me concentrating my ki to my hands, feet, and eyes, it left my torso completely exposed, I was barely able to flow even 10% of my ki back to my torso before the rockets went off. I slowly started to stand back up, gripping my shoulder tightly while also dusting myself off. The others, not even focusing on the mech or the car, run to my aid, even Oolong being the selfish bastard he is was still worried about me after the explosion. "O-OH MY GOD!! Leo, a-are you alright?!" Bulma asked franticly. "N-never been bette- GAAGH!" I try to say, before another wave of pain shoots through my shoulder.  
  
As Bulma quickly patches up my shoulder wound, I look over to where the mech was. "D-damn, he got away with the dragon balls" I said. Bulma, who was still wanting her wish, looked over in shock. "OHHHHhhhhhh, they stole the balls!" she yelped, basically repeating what I had already pointed out. "Well, not all of them" I say while standing fully up, pulling the 7-star dragon ball out of my pocket. "And also, Goku has the 4-star one too" I said. A wave of relief washes over Bulma, "oh thank the lord above, but, we don't have a car, how will we ever catch up to the thiefs, that's IF we even know which way they're going" she says, hopelessly. "Don't worry, you have the dragon radar, we can track them with that. And also in a few seconds I believe we're about to get a ride..." I tell her. Suddenly a car pulls up, the ones driving it are Yamcha and Puar. "Hey what a coincidence! what are you four doing out here?" Yamcha says slightly nervously, while staring at Bulma. I explain to Yamcha what happened, like he wasn't watching the entire thing unfold from a safe 100 meters away. And soon with Bulma in the other seat, with Oolong and Puar hanging on in the back, and me and Goku on the nimbus, we start on our way. On the way, I decide to thank Yamcha for the ride. "Thanks for hitching us a ride" I tell to him. "H-hey, no problem... d-dude" he says nervously to me, as Bulma sticks very close to him, both blushing as red as tomatoes. "Hehehehe, I'll hitch a 'ride' with you anytime~" she says suggestively while nestling with Yamcha. Immediately out of sheer nervousness and "other feelings" he speeds up dramatically, with even nimbus struggling to keep up at this pace.  
  
About 30 minutes pass until we come upon a large castle, its towering presence almost dwarfs Ox King's castle. "Alright gang, lets head in" I say to them, leading the charge. As we head inside the large castle, I notice an arrow on the ground. "Maybe we should follow it" suggests Yamcha. "Its an obvious trap, I'll just punch open one of these walls an-" I was about to say when I was suddenly interrupted by panels in the roof opening, where 6 separate machine guns all pointed directly at me with laser sights. I was in no shape to stop that many bullets at once, I was starting to get a bit tapped out in the ki department, and my shoulder was still injured, so I read the room and we all slowly backed up. We kept backing up until we reached the end of the hallway, where then a wall came down from the ceiling and closed off the exit. "Oh no, were trapped!!" yelped Bulma.  
  
Meanwhile, while watching us through a camera, a small blue man talked to a tall, long black haired lady and a dog-person in a skintight suit, this small blue man goes by Pilaf. "Geheheheh, the moment where I become the king of the world is almost at hand" he said with excitement. "Sir, we didn't find the last two balls in their car" the tall woman, who's name is Mai, said. "That must mean they're carrying the last two! but where?" Pilaf tried to deduce, as he looked at the camera footage. It looks like the small and tall boys have sacks between their legs" Mai said. Pure silence filled the room, until Pilaf responded. "I thought you hated tasteless jokes?" he questioned, with Mai responding with a mere "excuse me", while holding the one and only pink poop on a stick. "THIS IS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!!" Pilaf screamed at Mai. "Do you realize how much effort this poster has done to recreate our saga in text form?! especially with all the stuff like his computer crashing several times while writing which delayed this new chapter by several months?! ain't that right author?!" u-uh I guess Pilaf, I mean idrk what else to say about the progress of the chapters, but all I can say is that chapter 5 should come out much faster everyone, so stay tuned!  
  
Meanwhile, again, back in our little cell, we all try our hardest to break out. Goku and Yamcha aren't able to break the brick, and Puar, Oolong, and Bulma can't think their way out. "Hey Leo, you said you could break through the wall, what's the big deal?" he asked. Reluctantly I respond with the truth, "well, I might've underestimated my wound's effect, apparently having to desperately defend against two rockets, and then to lose a ton of blood, is really draining physically, mentally, and spiritually. Most amount of damage I can leave in this wall is a mere crack, but I'm conserving my energy for an energy attack to break us out" I respond. "Well either way, you know what they say, a man's home is his _castle,_ in a _manor_ of speaking" he responds back. The room is filled with a silence so thick its like a second brick wall. "Y-Yamcha, what was that just now?" Puar asked, dumbfounded as they've never seen Yamcha react to a situation like this. "A joke..." he responded, with a poker face expression. "REALLY?! At a time like this?!" Oolong replied, furious. Immediately bickering broke out between the two, not lasting too long as Pilaf interrupted through a TV screen. "Listen to me dammit, I'm emperor Pilaf!!" he proclaimed. "So you're the dragon ball thief!" Bulma replied with fury. "About those dragon balls, we're missing two, the 4 and 7 star balls respectively. We know you have them, so hand them over immediately or you'll regret it!" he said boldly. "Like we'd ever give them to some shriveled up prune of a guy like you!" Bulma replies, making faces in-front of the camera.  
  
"Fine, if you refuse to give us the balls, I guess we'll just have to do some perverted stuff to you!" he snipped back. As sudden as he said that, a hatch in the roof opened up, revealing a claw which grabbed Bulma, bringing her to the room pilaf is in. "W-what are you doing?! LET ME GO YOU THIEVES!!" she screamed. "This is your last warning, either give us the balls or pay the price" he said. With Bulma's reply being a middle finger, he replied back. "Then I guess I have no choice" he said, making a creepy stalker face. "O-oh no, BULMA RESIST THEM!!" Yamcha said through the speaker of the TV. Pilaf brought his hand to his mouth, and blew Bulma a kiss, immediately making Mai and the dog-person, who's name is Shu, blush profusely. "Eh...?" Bulma said, more confused than threatened. "H-how's that for perverted, I bet with me blowing you that kiss, you'll be foaming at the mouth wanting to tell us!" he proclaimed, also blushing profusely as Mai and Shu whispered in the back about how perverted it was. "Really? I thought you would be a bit more creative, like..." she said before trailing off into a list of perverted positions and moves. "E-EHEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?! H-HOW CAN SHE LIST OFF SO MANY PERVERTED THINGS SO FAST?!" Pilaf basically shouted, nearly going into shock from all the perverted language he was hearing, while Mai and Shu started blushing like absolute crazy. Almost as quick as she was taken, she was back in the room with us, thrown back in because of her perverted talk.  
  
"lord Pilaf, why don't we just use sleeping gas and take the balls while they're asleep?" Mai suggested. "Ooh, that could work!! flood the room at once!!" he commanded. Suddenly while Bulma was standing back up, the room started filling with pink gas. As I started coughing from the gas I started to feel extremely exhausted, but with all the strength I could muster, I tried to resist it. I was the last person left in the room awake, but not for long, so before I conked out, I spoke. "H-hah, you'll never get your wish Pilaf, I can assure you that." I said wearily, before falling unconscious. After I had fallen asleep, Pilaf and the crew entered, with Mai and Shu wearing gas masks. "HAHA!! Now that they're asleep, we can finally get all the dragon... d-dragon ba..." he started wearily speaking, before suddenly falling unconscious. "Oh no! he forgot to wear a gas mask!" exclaimed Mai. "Shu, you take lord Pilaf to bed, we'll keep the balls secure until he wakes up" commanded Mai. As Shu dragged the unconscious blue raisin out of the room, Mai searched mine and Goku's body, finding the 4 and 7 star balls respectively, before exiting the room.  
  
Hours later, after Pilaf wakes up, we also wake up. I stand up near immediately, my arm now less sore than before thanks to the rest. Outside meanwhile, the groggy pilaf spoke the words to the 7 balls that lay before him. "COME OUT DRAGON, AND GRANT MY WISH!!" he exclaimed. The dragon balls started to shake and glow, and soon a massive beam of light emerged from the balls, then starting to spiral and take shape, with fins, arms, and a dragon head. And soon the light around it dissipated, revealing a mighty dragon, Shenron. Back inside where I was, the others started to panic, while I stood still and silent, looking at the wall in-front of me. "AAAH, THEY PROBABLY ALREADY MADE THE WISH!!" Bulma yelped. "Its no good, the wall's too thick!" said Yamcha, nearly hopelessly. "heh, KAMEHAME-" I suddenly scream, scaring the others into jumping back, remembering what that same move did to a mountain. "HAAAA!!" I scream, as the beam flies towards the wall, blowing it completely up. The explosion's noise alerting Pilaf and his crew, which is just what I planned. Immediately after I run outside I use my ultimate situational move, by blowing a kiss a them with my left hand, then my right, then with both with a suggestive wink and lifting my leg up. This not only stunned Pilaf and the crew with my supposed "perverted" actions, but also stunned my teams with that coming out of literally nowhere-ville. Immediately after they've been stunned by my act, I grab the rope in my bag, which is what I bought back at the town Monster Carrot ruled over. I then rush the gang with whatever power I had left, wrapping it around them all then tightening it, trapping them in place. "W-WHA, HEY YO-" Pilaf shouted, before getting duct tape slapped to his mouth, same with Shu. I was about to put duct tape on Mai's mouth before I stopped in place. She still had a hand out of the rope, but wasn't trying to break free, but instead had her hand to her cheek, still blushing as red as a tomato while looking at me. "Uh, something wrong?" I asked. All she did was close her eyes and tilt her head to the side. "Nothing" she said. After realizing that I was just indirectly flirted with, we faced the dragon.  
  
"I am the eternal dragon, state your wish and I will grant it" Shenron said in a booming voice. I took a look over at Bulma and said "well?", but she had a grip on Yamcha. "I already got my wish~" she said. "Same here" said Yamcha, his voice sounding more confident than ever. "How about you Oolong?" I asked. "Eh I don't really care anymore, especially with you around, you could probably knock me out in half a second if I tried to wish for anything bad, so I'll just save you the trouble and pass" he said, surprising me as I genuinely thought he would try to wish for panties. "How about you Goku?" I asked him. "Hmm, you can have it, I got all that I need right now" he said cheerfully. Truthfully his response saddened me, I thought he would've tried to revive his adoptive grandfather, Grandpa Gohan, and I was about to remind him about that when I stopped myself. I remembered that the way the dragon balls are now, they can't revive someone's who's been dead for over a year, and I didn't want the smile to disappear off of Goku's cheery face when he realizes he can't bring him back, so I held myself from mentioning it. "Well, alright I have a wish I want to make, but I want it to be a secret so cover your ears and turn around, all of you" I asked. Thankfully, they agreed to my wish being secret. "Alright Shenron, lets see if you can grant this one. My wish is..." I say before pausing and taking a deep breath.  
  
"For my genetic makeup to become half-saiyan!!" I exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely sorry this chapter took months to get out, after a computer crash wiped my progress twice, along with a mix of school, loss motivation and creativity, and chores, it took a long time to get out, but I promise that I'll try and get chapter 5 out faster next time
> 
> Will the team find out about Leo's wish? how exactly will this wish effect Leo's power and demeanor? and could Shenron even grant such a wish? find out next time on DRAGON BALL!!


End file.
